youngpunxfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Oswald
Diana Oswald is a bright, but fairly stubborn high school student who tends to stick her nose in places it doesn't really belong. Appearance Human Form In her normal state, she has tanned skin and fiery red hair that comes down to her hips. Her eyes are bright green and she has a beauty mark under her left eye. She mainly wears black or cooler colors such as blues, greens, and purples, but always has her peridot gem choker on her person. At school she wears her normal uniform comprised of grays, purples, and red. Alternate Form In her secondary state, her skins turns pale with a grayish tint and hair becomes silver. Her scleras turn the color of her normal irises with solid, glowing pupils. She hides her face behind a white bandana mask and wears a gray and white uni-tard outfit with a collar and belt. She also has light green leggings with white ankle boots and gloves. The whole outfit is offset with green gems that matches her choker. Abilities Like all who are contracted by spirits, Diana has a set of powers completely unique to her assigned spirit: Spooks the Ghost. * Plasma: At the moment, she has only figured out how to somewhat make controlled plasma blasts and beams. * Fazing: '''Like a regular ghost, she could allow her body to become intangible briefly. * '''Levitation: Still new to it, she can briefly lift herself off of the ground to float. Story Diana's life was forever changed when she woke up late one night with a ghostly look and faint memories of two people who killed her. She quickly discovers her seven friends all had similar experiences. She and the group get confronted by a woman named Belinda Goldstein who promises to help them become masters of the new powers they now possess, though they remain highly suspicious of her. Right after this, she accidentally reveals her powers to her brother, Roman, after a small, emotional outburst, but he promises to keep it all a secret and wants to help her. All she has to do now is maintain her normal life and schooling all while trying to master her new powers and discover who their mystery killers are. I mean, how hard can it be? Relationships Robert and Misa Oswald As her parents, they and Diana surprisingly don't get a long all that well. Robert is a former archeologist turned Museum Curator like his wife, Misa. They are hardly ever around because they're constantly out at socialite parties to rope in more museum benefactors for the museum they oversee. Roman Oswald Her old brother by about five years. Though they get along pretty well, they have their fair share of fights and jabs as they've gotten older. Damien Montgomery Diana's next closest confidant; he was her childhood best friend and her first and current boyfriend of almost two years. He balances her out as he's more laid back and introverted. Rose Greenwell Rose her second cousin, as their mothers are first cousins, and like with Damien, they also grew up together. Spooks the Ghost He's always around as he lives in her necklace. He claims he can help her master her powers, but all he ever does is ask for sweets and beg for attention. Trivia * Diana was originally a Marvel fan character that was the daughter of Mary-Jane Watson and Harry Osborne * Her two form designs combined were loosely based off the hero Starfire from Teen Titans Gallery Neon.jpg Becoming a star.jpg the fool card.jpg 2-36.jpg 3- cover.jpg spooks and diana.jpg Category:Characters